


Naturalmente sumiso

by Derwyd



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/939011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Derwyd/pseuds/Derwyd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El sentido de pertinencia de Kurt patea a un nuevo nivel cuando Sebastian decide ser sencillamente Sebastian. Todo va bien hasta allí, claro que eso lo hizo sentirse de otra manera, y claro ahora estaba más espaciado que antes y por supuesto, ahora sencillamente sabía lo que tenía que hacer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naturalmente sumiso

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Niego los derechos por sobre las series involucradas. No plagio no lucro.  
> Género: Romance, General.  
> Rated: R—18.  
> Advertencias: Slash, menciones de relaciones pasadas, fingering, D/s, angst, kink.  
> Pairing: Sebastian Smythe/Kurt Hummel.

 

Nueva York trajo un montón de cambios para la vida de Kurt, quizás el principal y la más loca de todas fue su ruptura con Blaine, que si bien aún le estaba costando reconstruir los puentes con su mejor amigo sí lo llevaron a un camino de creer que el amor no era lo más importante, y que quizás lo más cerca que encontraría a aquel sentimiento adolescente era Adam y su acento, las ganas de cuidarlo y su sonrisa pasiva a medianoche.

Claro, hasta que llegó Sebastian y como siempre terminó enredando todo lo que le había costado construir, no que le importara mucho ahora considerando en la situación en la cual se encontraba.

Al parecer el prosperaba en el caos y fue algo que le costó entender, incluso en sus relaciones.

Sebastian terminó yendo a NYU, como si eso no le sorprendiera lo suficiente, estaba en pre-Med y también en Literatura, siempre le sorprendió la capacidad de Sebastian para administrar su tiempo y aun así tener el espacio suficiente para salir y coger chicos en bares gay, o el hecho de que algunos días que él sabía eran intensos lo encontraba esperándolo en la cafetería de siempre con un libro y comentarios al azar que le sacaban la risa al pasar los meses.

No, definitivamente nadie le creería que su comienzo de hecho fue romántico, o que al correr el tiempo las cosas se pusieron fáciles al comenzar a descubrir sus sentimientos, pero Kurt estaba con Adam en esos momentos y él enfrentaba el malsano temor de que incluso cuando Bastian estaba interesado por él terminaría engañándolo por su pasado ya bien conocido no solo por él mismo, sino por todos sus amigos.

—Llegaré directo así que no podré pasarte a buscar. Buen día hoy—el beso cayó de improviso en sus labios y Kurt sonrió cuando vio salir a su novio de cuatro meses del departamento que compartía con Rachel.

—Cuídate, Bas.

— _Sí mamá._

La puerta cerrada fue su indicación de que se había ido y siguió mirando perdidamente por la cocina, recordando porque eso era lo único que podía hacer.

— _Yo no soy bueno con las palabras_ —le dijo con su típica sonrisa. Hacía un frío del demonio en las calles de New York, su nariz estaba roja, había tenido un día agotador y sus pies dolían por los tacos que tenían sus zapatos.

— _¿Sebastian?_   _Realmente no estoy ahora para largas charlas y..._

— _Es por eso. Apesto en estas cosas, solo digo lo que quiero a la hora que lo quiero. No soy una persona romántica Kurt... Ni siquiera sé si le hago a la monogamia en todo este tiempo. Yo solo quiero... espero que eso sea suficiente._

— _Bas..._

Lo fue, con esos ojos verdes mirándole con toda la sinceridad que él pudo conseguir. Y lo seguía siendo.

Kurt no pudo evitar estar nervioso de algunas noches cuando Sebastian se quedaría en casa estudiando, y él se imaginaría cualquier cosa a suceder, con un chico más atractivo que él o su compañero de clases que no había sido muy sutil cuando Kurt estaba con ellos en uno de sus tantos proyectos.

Todos los bares que se encontraban en Soho a escasos minutos, y los 'compañeros de joda' en el teléfono de Sebastian que no paraban de mandar mensajes o de hacer sonar el teléfono de vez en cuando, y ellos estaban allí acurrucados en el sofá cuando la pantalla brillaba con una imagen de algún chico apetecible.

De tardes en el café con chicos tirando números escondidos en servilletas y Sebastian sonriendo encantadoramente a cualquier chico con lindo trasero.

_Los celos_.

A Kurt lo carcomía vivo, las noches con sábanas frías y llamadas en media noche pidiendo sencillamente saber si él estaba solo, las caídas imprevistas al departamento de Sebastian buscando cualquier cosa fuera de lugar, y la sonrisa de él a sabiendas de lo que buscaba para después abrir sus brazos y perderse en ellos. Su calor y olor que solamente lograban tranquilizarlo y sentirse cada día un poco más culpable. Sebastián quien todo travieso le sonreiría y pediría comida para dos, se sentarían en la mesa de centro mientras Kurt hablaría trivialidades y Sebastian fingiría escucharlo porque estaba más pendiente del trabajo entre sus manos y él nunca lo regañaría para tener su atención dividida, o las quejas que tendría días después cuando Sebastian quería un tiempo a solas.

Su relación las primeras semanas puede haber comenzado bastante tensa, las inseguridades pasadas por los primeros meses siempre latentes ya que Bastian se negaba a tener sexo como muestra de que lo estaba tomando enserio, de que lo que él quería  _de hecho_ era real.

Lo cual solo ponía más ansioso a Kurt.

¿No era lo suficientemente atractivo para Sebastian?

Él había dejado de ser virgen... Tal vez Sebastian solo le hacía a los vírgenes.

Definitivamente lo estaba engañando porque no había manera en este mundo que  _el_  Sebastian Smythe pudiera mantener a su mejor amigo en sus pantalones...

Tal vez no era tan atractivo como pensó en su momento... Definitivamente Sebastian lo estaba engañando.

Quizás con todas sus locas especulaciones su novio se había cansado.

— _Estás haciendo esto más difícil, Kurt_ —le susurró una tarde de domingo cuando había decidido quedarse en casa solo.

— _¿Yo lo hago más difícil?, qué me dices de tus manías, o de que siempre estás haciendo reportes, quedándote hasta tarde en el trabajo, con tus amigos en..._

— _¡Tus celos están llegando lejos, Hummel!_

— _¡¿Mis celos?! ¡¿Qué me dices de tus pobres intentos de citas?! Ni estuviste tres segundos en mi departamento y te tuviste que ir por un chiste de mal gusto que le tiraste a Rachel_ —contestó alzando la voz.

— _¡Fue ella quien comenzó!_

— _¡¿Cuántos tienes, cinco?! ¡Por favor, Sebastian!_  —exclamó alzando los brazos al cielo— _, esto no es sobre quién comenzó qué, sino de tú absurda manera de discutir y..._

— _¡Esto ni siquiera es sobre mí, demonios!_  —recalcó de vuelta con el rostro ya rojo por las emociones encontradas, alzándose en toda su altura para contrastar a Kurt en sus dichos— _. ¡Todo esto es sobre ti siendo celoso!, sobre ti no dejándome tranquilo ni un maldito segundo, sobre ti sacando copia de mi llave sin siquiera preguntarme..._

— _¡Tú eres el que no quiere avanzar en nuestra relación!_

— _Por Dios, escúchate_ —murmuró pasándose las manos por su cabello ya revuelto cuando Kurt parecía no querer ceder. Por un momento pensó en dejar tirado su propio departamento en favor de conseguir un tiempo para sí mismo, pero luego se fijó en Kurt, en sus ojos llorosos, mejillas rojas y manos tiesas a sus costados tratando de calmarse.

Pudo ver la tensión reflejada en su cuerpo, cómo trataba de calmarse a sí mismo, pero más que nada pudo ver su aspecto derrotado, sus labios rojos de tanto mordérselos, su aspecto cansado y apariencia que claramente le estaba diciendo más que Kurt en sí mismo.

— _Oh, Kurt..._  —murmuró mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta su novio y abrazarlo fuertemente, sostenerlo porque al parecer eso es lo que necesitaba cuando escuchó los sollozos del diseñador— _... No puedo, Kurt, no puedo hacer nada si no sé lo que está mal, tienes que decirme la verdad, Kurt... Quiero que esto funcione._

— _¿Enserio?_  —habló en voz baja y sumisa, para luego alzar su rostro y mirarlo. Si bien su diferencia de altura no era mucha, en situaciones como esta realmente Kurt agradecía que Sebastian era un poco más alto que él, le daba esa sensación de seguridad que solamente su madre y padre tenían al abrazarlo— _... No me mientes, ¿cierto?_  —susurró más ansioso de lo que correspondía.

— _Ey, dime, qué tiene tan inseguro..._

Decirlo fue difícil y llevó un gran tiempo de consideración por parte de Sebastian, no diría que no le dolió cuando su novio le pidió algo de tiempo para pensar, pero tampoco negó cuando le sonrió y le contestó que sus inseguridades estaban bien.

— _De hecho estaba un poco preocupado por eso... Ya decía yo que estabas muy tranquilo para ser una persona muy posesiva._

Y era cierto.

— _No puedo hacer mucho con mi pasado_ —le susurró unas noches más tarde cuando estaban en el sofá — _, solo puedo darte algo que no le he dado a nadie aún, y yo quiero que tú seas mi primero._

Por un momento Kurt no entendió a qué se refería, pero luego cuando Sebastian lo llevó a la cama y en sus manos cayó el paquete de condón y lubricante lo entendió. Esa noche fue una de las más maravillosas que recordaba de su novio, quien cediéndole todo el control de la situación y lo único que ningún otro hombre había tocado en su vida cayó en él.

Sentir a Sebastian por dentro fue lo más asombroso que le había pasado.

Con Blaine siempre había sido así, pero eran torpes e inseguros al comienzo, con Sebastian era todo lo contrario porque si bien era su primera vez él sí sabía lo que podía sentir su cuerpo, cómo podrían ambos obtener más placer y le gustaba experimentar de tantas formas con su cuerpo como le era posible.

Claro, eso estuvo bien con Kurt al comienzo... Descubrir una nueva parte de su sexualidad con Sebastian sin duda era entretenido, y lo fue hasta que a él le tocó  _morder la almohada_.

Si era honesto estaba un poco nervioso cuando se lo propuso. Con Blaine lo había intentado dos veces y ambas habían sido desastrosas y dolorosas. Blaine era bruto con él, su preparación era incómoda y siempre que trataron de coordinarse se sentía mal por lo cual dejaron de intentarlo.

Con Sebastian por otra parte... Y quizás esa era la razón por la cual estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una taza de café ya fría y un montón de pensamientos erráticos en su cabeza de cómo había llegado allí.

Con Sebastian todo se sentía diferente.

Había sido hace ya una semana y todavía no podía olvidar cómo se sentía tenerlo dentro, sus dedos acariciando su interior con calma, el calor que subía por su vientre cada vez que la boca de Bas pasaba por el interior de sus muslos, las ansias que sentía cuando esa impertinente lengua comenzaba a subir por los huesos de su cadera y culminar en sus labios.

Pezones maltratados, grandes manos presionando sus muñecas por sobre la almohada y la sensación de plenitud que sintió cuando estaba dentro.

Aún sentada en la fría silla apretó su parte inferior tratando de recordar el sentimiento de dolor y placer que le provocaba.

Pero estaba vacío y eso tanto como lo deprimía le provocaba pavor.

Nunca, nunca, nunca se había sentido así. Esas ansias de querer ser usado, grandes manos marcarlo por todo su cuerpo y la sensación de dejarse ir, solo sentir placer y...

Gimió.

—Gaga, me estoy convirtiendo en un pervertido—susurró para sí mismo antes de levantarse, dejar la taza en el fregadero y caminar a la ducha. Tenía clases a las cuales llegar y luego algo de trabajo en ... Sebastian llegaría tarde, pensó. Tal vez era hora de un poco de investigación.

{ }

—Kurt, ¿ya me tienes el photoset? —sonó por su auricular mientras caminaba con su taza de café y su teléfono en la otra.

—No, al parecer el departamento de edición ha sufrido  _otro_  percance—respondió de mal humor.

—Dios, esos incompetentes de...

—No te preocupes, Isabelle, las tendrán para las tres así se queden sin comer.

—... Ya decía yo que por algo te había contratado—respondía su jefa con lo que él esperaba era una sonrisa en sus labios, porque eso significaba un par de dólares extra en su cheque a fin de mes—. Bien, puedes terminar de escribir el memo que te di esta mañana y tendrás hora de almuerzo. Nos veremos a las tres en el piso 7 y no olvides de traer el photoset, tenemos reunión... Cualquier cosa me avisas y espero que eso sea solo una formalidad, Kurt.

—Trataré. Nos vemos, Isabelle.

Sonrió para sus adentros mientras miraba el reloj. Eran las una y media de la tarde y él se había quedado sin trabajo que hacer hasta ahora.

En sus meses como interno de Vogue él había aprendido varias cosas, como por ejemplo nunca decir que estaba adelantado en su trabajo por lo menos por un día, ya que le caería un montón más y su cheque sería casi lo mismo, pero tampoco decir que lo tendría hasta tarde... Sencillamente  _decir_ que lo tendría a tiempo y hacer como si trabajara por un rato hasta conseguirse por lo menos dos horas libres al día.

Hoy era su día de suerte.

Si bien a finales de mes cuando tendrían que lanzar documentos eran lo más estresante, hasta ahora corría con una buena semana ya que habían ingresado nuevos pasantes en los pisos inferiores lo cual significaba menos trabajo para él en algunas cosas tan absurdas como ir a buscar café en una tienda a cinco cuadras.

Ahora él solamente tendría que buscar su café al piso de abajo y darle miradas a los nuevos internos.

Si bien eso significaba que podría tener media hora sin hacer nada en su escritorio, también significaba que podría adelantar un poco de trabajo, revisar la agenda para ver si tendría que mandar algunos correos y quien sabe, quizás jugar con su teléfono para hacer tiempo o llamar a Rachel o Mercedes y tener un buen cotilleo, claro, hasta que se sentó y vio la fotografía que tenía de Sebastian y él en el escritorio cuan cliché sonaba.

_Sebastian_.

Y luego sus pensamientos se remitieron a lo que estaba pensando esta mañana. Estaba seguro que Isabelle no estaba en su oficina yendo a una sesión fotográfica en los estudios de abajo, pero eso no significaba a veces que estuviera solo... Intentó distraerse en el trabajo no acumulado pero pronto se quedó sin hacer nada porque sus estúpidos nervios lo hacían ser productivo.

Gaga, que nunca se había odiado tanto como en esos momentos cuando le quedaban quince minutos, un almuerzo para comer allí mismo y su propio navegador de internet abierto listo para funcionar y entregarle un montón de respuestas vergonzosas sobre algo que necesitaba descubrir de sí mismo.

Se mordió el labio inferior mientras miraba a su alrededor sabiendo que era estúpido porque él era el único que trabajaba por esa zona, sus dedos comenzaron a golpear rítmicamente el escritorio y la fotografía de Sebastian era cada vez más atractiva en su mente.

—... Espero que Dulce & Gabbanna me perdone—murmuró para sí antes de abrir la bien conocida ventana de incógnito y sin siquiera pensarlo puso 'tipos de sexo gay' en el navegador. Eran lindas imágenes al comienzo.

Saltó las URL típicas con más spam que otra cosa, después de todo él sí sabía los conceptos básicos y cómo funcionaba, también habían intentado distintas posiciones aunque realmente buscar otras también ayudaría.

Su pantalla se movía rápido abriendo y cerrando pestañas mientras miraba algunas imágenes y se enviaba las URL a su correo para verlas con más detalle después, claro todo eso hasta que vio las bien reconsabidas  _dinámicas de una relación_.

Y luego un interesante quiz que llenar.

Miró su reloj dándose cuenta de que ya eran las dos, pero no le tomaría mucho considerando que solo eran quince preguntas...

**¿Qué te caracteriza mejor?:**

Atrevido, astuto, posesivo, seguro, orgulloso.

Posesivo, celoso, humilde, cariñoso, sutil.

Tímido, cariñoso, inseguro, amable, ansioso.

Seguro, confidente, astuto, celoso, orgulloso.

Bien, algunas sonaban más como Bas que él, y la C le recordaba un poco a Blaine pero esto era de él. Las releyó solo para estar seguro antes de comenzar con la siguiente, y preguntas aleatorias siguieron cada una un poco más adecuada que otras... Enserio, nadie necesitaba saber que a él realmente le gustaba  _experimentar_  él mismo en la soledad de su habitación... Pero eso lo hacía realmente ahora último porque Sebastian había tenido al culpa cuando lo había preparado...

¿Quién sabía que con la cantidad indicada de lubricante y paciencia su culo podría ser tan receptivo en el interior?

Y luego Kurt se encontró con el botón 'enviar'. Eran las 2:14 de la tarde, la página cargó unos segundos después y una respuesta a la cual no estaba listo para leer le llegó como un balde de agua fría en su cabeza.

"Naturalmente sumiso"

_Sumiso_... ¿Él? ¿Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, quien era conocido por sus respuestas audaces y temperamento de fuego?

Primero se quiso reír porque, Gaga, él era de todo menos sumiso. Claro, hasta que leyó la descripción.

" _Ser un sumiso en sí no significa una persona que acepta todo lo que se dice o acata todo lo dicho a menos que la naturaleza de la relación sea otra. Esto solo marca una preferencia sexual a la hora de tener relaciones con una pareja, y si bien puede que tú disfrutes de ser tanto activo como pasivo, no es menos cierto que algunas personas al pasar los años decidan quedarse en una sola posición._

_El acto sexual en sí es un acto de dominación y sumisión entre los participantes._

_De todas formas, ser sumiso solo te hace más receptivo a la hora de recibir a tu pareja, lo cual te hace también querer experimentar aún más tu sexualidad más que una dominación total como lo son los 'totalmente sumisos'._

_He aquí algunos enlaces que te puedan orientar mejor_.

Y luego Kurt se perdió en un mar de enlaces y más quiz —solo para estar seguro—. Comió en su escritorio, imprimió algunas cosas y tomó una cita con un orientador sexual porque Gaga, era imposible que estaba duro solo con leer algunas cosas que en su mente se imaginó con Sebastian...

{}

Podrían decirle muchas cosas terribles a Sebastian sobre el mismo, pero también tenía algunas buenas y eso era su capacidad absurda de observación. Por unos momentos se quedó mirando de reojo cómo Kurt miraba fijamente la televisión un viernes por la tarde mientras él lavaba los platos utilizados. Junto a él un montón de papeles y podría apreciar que Kurt tenía por lo menos tres capas de ropa y eso que se había sacado el abrigo y una chaqueta bajo de ella.

Sus piernas estaban acurrucadas y su atención absurda por un programa que ni siquiera le gustaba le daba un claro indicio de que —de hecho— ni siquiera estaba mirando la televisión, sino más bien pensando en qué cosas en esa loca cabeza suya.

Kurt había estado actuando raro durante la última semana, se iba más tarde a la cama cuando compartían y qué decir que al parecer tener sexo estaba vedado de su vida durante los últimos días por lo cual decidió dejarle un poco de espacio para pensar, quería pensar que esta vez no era él quien había provocado el problema sino era algo que Kurt no sabía cómo manejar...

{}

—Bien, Kurt—dijo el orientador con una sonrisa mirando el papel en busca de su nombre. En su corta vida había ido algunas veces a un psicólogo, incluso a un psiquiatra y orientador así que trató de no ponerse nervioso al respecto y tratar de ser lo más natural posible con esta situación, que todas las parejas venían con dudas o incluso algunas personas desorientadas como él—, tu expediente dice que ya has ido a charlas y saliste perfectamente bien con tu sexualidad. ¿Hay algo por lo cual quieras partir o hacemos una conversación neutral por el momento?

—... No, está bien, solo... Supongo que estoy un poco nervioso de lo que me pueda decir o hacer pensar...

—Completamente natural. Ya sabes, a veces tenemos la necesidad de querer saber algo pero no siempre estamos preparados para la información que recibimos.

—Mhmm...

—¿Y bien? —se inclinó suavemente en el sofá que estaba sentado esperando, claramente incitándolo a que hablara. El Doctor John White era bueno —esperaba porque le salía algo caro su consulta—, tenía esa aura de 'habla conmigo y todo se solucionara' que muy pocas personas podía provocar en él.

—Bien—dijo armándose de valor, quizás un poco de introducción en su vida sexual serviría para calmarlo un poco—. Tengo un nuevo novio, se llama Sebastian. Él pasaría a ser mi cuarta pareja sexual y mi tercer novio formal.

"No tuvimos un gran comienzo, en el pasado trató de quitarme hasta ése entonces novio Blaine quien pasó a ser mi primera vez... Ya sabe, amor de secundaria, mejor amigo, etc. Sebastian es muy seguro de su propio cuerpo y experiencia sexual lo cual siempre he envidiado incluso ahora, solo que hasta ahora último realmente... Realmente como que me dio a conocer algo de mí que no sabía.

"Comenzamos a tener sexo alrededor de un mes atrás, fue por culpa de mis celos realmente. Sebastian es realmente demasiado atractivo para su propio bien y confianza no le sobra, siempre ha sido muy bueno coqueteando y no se le ha quitado pese a que soy su pareja—hablaba con una sonrisa—, al principio me molestaba pero luego es como saber que eso es él, y que por muchos números arrojados en servilletas bajo su café hayan él sigue siendo mi pareja.

"Como decía—dijo enfocándose nuevamente en su punto, por fin un poco menos tenso—, Sebastian siempre ha sido muy seguro de lo que cree en la cama, pero nunca ha sido pasivo hasta que fue mi pareja. Con Blaine —quien fue mi primer novio— intentamos tener sexo en ambas posiciones, pero por alguna razón nunca nos funcionó siendo yo el pasivo, siempre terminaba adolorido y podía sentir que incomodaba a Blaine así que dejé de insistir y digamos que no soy muy fan del dolor... Como sea, Sebastian pese a que era técnicamente su primera vez, me dio ése paso como muestra de fidelidad hacía mí—se sonrojó un poco ante eso, pero siguió hablando, al parecer ya no tenía filtro sobre lo que decía y hacía.

"Es por eso que hasta hace poco no he querido cambiar de posición, o más bien Sebastian nunca insistió y yo realmente nunca quise decir nada... ¿Y qué si era yo el del problema?, ¿Si era mí culpa el no ser un pasivo satisfactorio?... —suspiró dejando salir aquel temor que lo había acompañado desde Blaine... Era difícil admitir que probablemente era él el del problema, él era el raro, él era un mal amante...

"... Hasta hace poco Sebastian decidió dar vuelta los papales—y Gaga esa noche—... Fue muy bueno—agregó como último estamento, quizás se quedó callado demasiado tiempo pensando en esa noche porque Dr. John decidió que era tiempo para interrumpir.

—Por lo que me has dicho tienes todo solucionado hasta ahora—murmuró con una sonrisa pero también con un poco de duda—, si lo que hace Sebastian te gusta, no tienes por qué seguir poniéndote nervioso al respecto, ¿cierto? —aclaraba como si eso no lo conociera.

—No es por eso realmente, o bueno es parte pero... —se mordió el labio inquieto antes de recordarse que no estaba pagando 123,29 dólares la hora solo para echarse para atrás—. Sebastian siempre estuvo seguro, por lo cual cuando tuvimos sexo yo me sentía más tranquilo de lo que había esperado. El quid de esto es que fue condenadamente bueno, no he parado de imaginar  _cosas_  que Bastian me podría hacer, ya sabe, soñando despierto. No es que nunca he explorado mis deseos sexuales antes pero esto es completamente fuera de proporción... Es como si cada vez que lo miro ahora lo único que quiero es como...  _mostrarme_  ¿sabe? Mi cuerpo se rinde y solo quiero estar allí como él quiera y yo busqué por internet pensando que solo era una etapa ya que nunca había tocado fondo—susurró rápidamente sin ser capaz de controlarse por unos momentos—, y una página de internet sugirió que podía ser algo que llaman  _naturalmente pasivo_  y que realmente era otra naturaleza un poco más rizada pero existente de relaciones y...

—Te asustaste. Sí, ya veo por dónde vas—dijo ahora con claro entendimiento. No era la primera vez que le tocaban pacientes (ya sean subs o doms) que no sabían qué hacer con esas necesidades que no querían ser reprimidas—, aunque no lo creas es algo bastante regular.

"Lo que tienes que comprender es que es solo otra naturaleza de una relación. No es común, pero no por ello significa que esté mal, o que tú pases a una segunda categoría. Generalmente en ése tipo de relaciones los Dominantes tienen el deber de hacer cómodos no solo sexualmente sino con su vida normal a sus Sumisos, y depende también de estos en cuán lejos llegarán en relación a esta relación.

"Tengo unos libros que pueden ayudarte a saber si es realmente eres un sumiso natural, como también de la naturaleza y hasta qué punto puede llegar esta relación. Pero por cómo eres hasta ahora solo diría que llegarías hasta un 5 de 10 niveles siendo el 10 el más dependiente.

Todavía le quedaba media hora de terapia por lo cual John sencillamente deslizó dos libros, uno en el cual se categorizaban tanto sumisos como dominantes y en el otro los niveles en los cuales podría desarrollarse la relación.

—Ya con esto podrías ser capaz de tener más información y saber qué buscar. También te daré una tarjeta de una librería y algunos clubes que podrían ayudarte a ti y a tu pareja a redescubrir esta nueva etapa si es que tú y él están de acuerdo.

Y Kurt completamente absorbió las definiciones de sumisos, y si bien habían algunos realmente extremistas, otros neutrales (que podían ser Subs o Doms), y otros netamente Doms pero que no pudo calificarse siquiera con el primero así que los omitió completamente aunque sin duda anotó mentalmente el nombre del libro porque estaba seguro que aparecería Sebastian en él.

Y luego los tipos de relaciones, que con algunos términos crudos detallaba algunos temas o kinks que realmente nunca esperó que existieran, como también algunos que realmente lo encendió.

—¿Alguna pregunta hasta ahora, Kurt? —preguntó su doctor cuando solo quedaban cinco minutos de la sesión.

—... No realmente. Esto es mucho más informativo de lo que leí en algunas páginas webs lo cual me tranquiliza.

—Eso es bueno. Bien, espero haber sido de total ayuda.

—Sí. Gracias Dr. White.

—De nada, ten, algunos datos y no olvides de conversar esto con Sebastian, mientras más rápido pongas las cartas sobre la mesa más pronto podrán disfrutar de su relación ahora que sabes todo de ti—unos cordiales deseos más tarde y Kurt se encaminó hasta el departamento de su novio mucho más seguro y ansioso que antes, pero esta vez por otra razón.

Dior... Ojalá Sebastian no saliera corriendo a las montañas por lo que quería decir, aunque algo muy dentro de él decía que era Sebastian de quien estaba hablando, era imposible ser más rizado que Sebastian.

{}

El departamento estaba limpio y ordenado, había hecho la cena y sus tareas de la Universidad estaban ya a medio camino de terminar, pero aun así no pudo concentrarse mucho cuando siguió intentando de hacer los Estudios de moda Francesa II. Recién habían pasado dos minutos desde la hora usual de llegada de Sebastian y bien sabía que no podía considerarse tarde cuando habían pasado recién siquiera dos minutos, pero la tensión y ansiedad estaba matando a Kurt poco a poco.

Dejó de intentar hacerse el ocupado y fue a la cocina con la clara intención de hacerse un té para calmar sus nervios, incluso si su novio llegaba una hora tarde nada podía hacer porque no le había avisado que venía. Se mordió el labio mientras se apoyó en la mesa de la cocina, colores pasteles y muebles modernos lo recibieron y la tetera comenzó a hacer ese característico sonido de que el agua se estaba calentando. Recordó todo lo leído una y otra vez casi como si una voz neutral recitara la información que había adquirido la tarde de ése día.

Volvió a mirar el reloj para cuando señalaban las 17:16 de la tarde y Bas aún no llegaba.

Sentía como si iba a morir de ansiedad. Escuchó los pasos en el pasillo antes de incluso la llave en la cerradura. El departamento estaba en completo silencio desde que cualquier intento de distraerlo solo lo ponía más histérico. La tetera justo hirvió por lo cual no escatimó en tranquilizarse ahora que Sebastian estaba aquí, no sacaba nada con hablar a mil por hora y decir puras idioteces si al final Bastian terminaba calmándolo para poder adivinar lo que quería decir.

Quería hacer esto bien de una vez por todas.

—¿Kurt?

—En la cocina, ya salgo—contestaba automáticamente. Taza, té de hierbas, un poco de miel, agua caliente, tomar el olor de su bebida recién hecha y salir con ella entre las manos acarreando un posavasos para sentarse en el sofá mientras veía a su pareja colgar su chaqueta y dejar el maletín a un costado de la puerta como siempre lo hacía. Se sacó los zapatos y los guardó en el armario que había mandado a hacer para ése departamento y no escatimó en tiempo logrando deshacerse de la corbata que iría a parar al suelo y arremangarse las mangas porque Kurt había encendido el calefactor por lo cual estaba agradablemente cálido el departamento.

—Si no es mi acosador favorito—murmuró con una de sus clásicas sonrisas caminando hasta él y dejándose caer pesadamente en el sofá antes de pedir el beso de buenas tardes, era una norma que él había instaurado ya que si no le podía correr mano cada vez que quería, mínimo tenía el derecho de besarlo cada vez que se le antojara.

—Hola—susurró entre los cortos besos que Sebastian le estaba dando. Sus labios estaban algo fríos y partidos pero eran condenadamente adictivos de besar, sencillamente Sebastian sabía cómo ocupar su boca en cualquier aspecto.

—Hola—le susurró de vuelta inclinándose para un poco más de acción boca a boca. Por el contrario, los labios de Kurt eran suaves, con un ligero sabor a vainilla y suaves, mucho. Le encantaba sencillamente rozarlos hasta que el chico mayor se pondría un poco ansioso y gustaría estirarlos para poder coger los suyos, y en ése momento Sebastian solo agarraría el labio inferior entre los suyos y jugaría un poco con él hasta dejarlo un poco hinchado y bastante rojo.

—Mhmm... Bas... Yo—intentaba hablar entre respiración y la lengua, Gaga esa lengua...

—Más tarde, ahora mi tiempo de jugar—le susurró de vuelta sin siquiera inmutarse cuando la mano de Sebastian de alguna manera llegó entre su camisa y ahora estaba acariciando suavemente la zona baja de su espalda instándolo a ceder.

Realmente lo estaba consiguiendo hasta que Kurt escuchó la palabra  _jugar_ , y pronto un montón de imágenes bastante relacionadas pero distantes a la vez se agolparon en su mente.

—N-no, espera. Yo quiero hablar.

—Hacemos un montón de hablar últimamente, Kurt.

—Pero es importante.

—No hemos follado en una semana.

—De eso quiero hablar.

Los ojos verdes de Sebastian lo miraron intensamente por unos segundos, podía ver la expresión inquieta de Kurt, sus mejillas si bien estaban sonrosadas tampoco lo eran tanto como de costumbre, sus labios hacían ése pequeño tic que había aprendido a reconocer y pestañeaba con más frecuencia debido a su mirada inquisidora.

—Te escucho—al parecer era importante.

—Y-yo... Uhmm... Fui al...

—Si vas a hablar así todo el tiempo prefiero adivinar—señaló sin recato, las pausas si bien pocas eran largas y diablos, él ya conocía al chico a su lado.

—Trata de ser más empático, Sebastian.

—Lo estoy tratando, nena, pero si hablas como tartamudo me aburriré y me iré—recalcaba con una sonrisa arrogante—. Anda, toma un respiro, hazlo—dijo poniendo una mano en el vientre de Kurt instándolo a acomodarse mejor junto a él. El castaño asintió mientras tomaba un profundo respiro y lo dejaba salir—. Cierra los ojos—susurró suavemente en su oído—, ahora siente mi respiración. Vamos, lo haces bien, respira conmigo... Eso es Kurt, lo estás haciendo bien...—mientras escuchaba a Sebastian hablar se dirigieron con pequeños pasos al sofá que estaba cerca.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron sentados así, tan juntos, Kurt con los ojos cerrados apoyado en el hombro de Sebastian sencillamente escuchándolo hablar, concentrándose más en su voz que en lo que decía, el olor almizclado y un poco picante de Bastian, su calor, cuán cómodo y sencillo era todo, su respiración.

—Ahora, dime qué es lo que sucede desde el comienzo, Kurt, no la versión resumida—fue un pequeño susurro cerca de su mejilla, con las caricias calmantes subiendo y bajando por su espalda, la mano aún presente de Sebastian en su vientre antes de subirla para quitar la incomodidad y acercarlo aún más hasta que Kurt estaba completamente fundido en el cuerpo de Sebastian, abducido por esa abrumadora sensación de pertinencia.

—... Cuando tuvimos sexo la otra noche, siendo yo el pasivo—murmuró lo más bajo posible, era casi como un secreto que solo Sebastian estaba destinado a escuchar—... Yo nunca hice eso con Adam... Digamos que Blaine fue un poco bruto y no me gustó mucho y dejé de intentar serlo, a Blaine tampoco le molestó.

"Pero cuando tú lo hiciste, Sebastian, fue completamente distinto y me asusté... Mucho. No se suponía que tenía que ser de esa manera o hacerme sentir así, yo no sabía qué hacer y cada vez que te veía, que te veo, me da la misma sensación y yo sencillamente...

—Ey, ey. Respira, tranquilo, vamos... Eso es... Todo se siente diferente de una buena o mala manera dependiendo de la persona, no es eso lo que me dijiste cuando me capturaste, Hummel—respondió con una ligera carcajada aún sin mover a Kurt, quien se había puesto tenso a medida que hablaba más y más—. Ahora, quieto... Dime qué es lo que te hice sentir que me has tratado como leproso toda esta semana.

Kurt abrió la boca para decirlo, pero luego la cerro sintiéndose un poco inquieto. Por mucho que le gustaba tener su madriguera en Sebastian sentía que tenía que decirle esto mirándolo a los ojos por lo cual solo se movió lo suficiente para hacerle cara a esos verdes que lo enamoraban.

—... Como si perteneciera allí—dejó que las palabras se derramaran ajenas a su lengua. Esto era él, lo que se había convertido en su relación y lo que necesitaba—... Como si sencillamente todos los días de mi vida, en cada momento, a cada segundo tenía que sencillamente estar allí, debajo de ti, solo para ti, abierto, ansiando, esperando y —lamió sus labios resecos, tratando de controlar esa sensación de vacío y sus ojos se empañaron porque diablos, no había pensado en eso tratando de mantenerse un poco cuerdo, pero ahora que sabía lo que necesitaba no tenía obligación de omitir esa sensación salvaje que le nacía en su bajo vientre, pasaba por su polla y culminaba en su culo apretando—... Lleno de ti—susurró completando por fin la tan temida oración—... Y al otro día me sentí tan vacío—su voz se quebró por unos segundos—, pero estaba bien porque aún me dolía un poco y si apretaba podía imaginar sentirse, pero después ya no había dolor y era solo vacío y yo no quiero estar más vacío, Sebastian, no puedo—agregó desesperado.

Y antes de seguir hablando de lo importante que era para él sencillamente ser follado hasta que no recordara su nombre, miró a su novio, realmente lo miró.

Sus mejillas estaban rojas, labios abiertos, ojos vidriosos y casi negros, manos firmes en su espalda, sencillamente mirándolo como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes y sentir el calor que irradiaba Sebastian en esos momentos era embriagador, su olor más fuerte y bárbaro; Los latidos que podían ser escuchados aún desde su posición y sencillamente esa mirada la cual le decía a Kurt que estaba tan jodido, tan absolutamente perdido en esta relación que ya no había vuelta atrás.

Nunca más, y por todas las deidades en las cuales él no creía, si eso no lo prendió lo suficiente el tono bajo y suave pero tan dominante de Sebastian completó el cuadro.

—¿Vacío? —susurró voraz por más respuestas.

—Bastian...

No se movió mucho, más bien la necesidad corroyéndolo por el bajo vientre, esperando.

—Oh, nena, esto es lo que vamos a hacer—susurraba tranquilamente sin un ápice de duda en su voz—. Llamarás a tu jefa ahora, le dirás que te enfermaste y que no podrás ir mañana a trabajar pero sí podrás adelantar tu trabajo desde casa si ella lo desea. Yo llamaré al mío y les diré que mi pareja sufrió un ligero accidente que le impide caminar y que necesita mi ayuda por el día antes de que pueda conseguir a alguien para hacerse cargo de él al otro día—la mano izquierda de Bastian recorrió todo el tramo de sus caderas hasta sus mejillas mientras lo miraba fijamente, los dedos haciendo énfasis en cada palabra mientras sujetaba su quijada—. Luego, te irás a la habitación, te desnudarás para mí, sacaras los condones y el lubricante y me esperarás porque te haré el amor durante tanto tiempo que créeme bebé, no le mentiré a mis jefes con respecto a que no te podrás parar mañana.

"Para cuando termine, estarás cansado y dormiremos. Pero mañana cuando despierte y te preparé el desayuno hablaremos de todo esto de forma seria y me dirás lo que has averiguado, ¿bien?

Kurt asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—¿Bastian?

—¿Sí?

—Eres el mejor—susurró abandonándolo con un beso en la mejilla y acarreando su teléfono hasta la habitación. Podía hacer muchas cosas a la vez por lo cual no tendría que esperar mucho para sentir.

_Sentir por fin, no imaginar no soñar_.

Ya mañana se preocuparía para el resto, ahora... Ahora todo era primario.

( f i n )

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, salió más largo de lo que esperaba. Varias cosas, mientras estaba haciendo esta historia se me ocurrieron dos tramas más, y si bien me gustaría hacerlo long-fic me conozco mejor. Tengo dos ideas para secuelas que espero poder completar aunque no estoy completamente segura si les irá bien.
> 
> Esta historia en sí no tenía planeado smut, sino el tiempo en el cual Kurt se dio cuenta que era sumiso y necesitaba que su dominante lo reconociera... Espero que les haya gustado.
> 
> Comentarios serán bien recibidos.
> 
> ¡Saludos!


End file.
